pawpatrolfandomcom-20200222-history
PAW Patrol (team)/Trivia
*There are 10 members in the PAW Patrol, including Ryder and Robo-Dog. *Skye and Everest are the only female members. *Excluding Everest, Tracker and Robo-Dog, they are the only characters to appear in every episode thus far. *The following is a list of each member's fears: **Ryder: Brussel sprouts (episode proven: "Pups Save a Toof" **Chase: The dentist (episode proven: "Pups Save a Toof") **Marshall: Heights (episode proven: "Pups Save a Toof") **Skye: Eagles (episode proven: "Pups Save a Toof") **Rocky: Water (episode proven: "Pups Save a Toof") **Rubble: Spiders (episode proven: "Pups Save a Toof") **Zuma: Ghosts (episode proven: "Pups and the Ghost Pirate") **Robo-Dog: N/A **Everest: N/A **Tracker: The dark (episode proven: "Tracker Joins the Pups!") *Based on the insignia on Chase's uniform, he is a second-class detective. *Rubble is confirmed to be the youngest pup in "Pups Get a Rubble". *All of the major characters' names apply to their jobs. Ryder is the only one to ride his vehicle on every mission, Marshall the fire dog is named after a fire marshal, Rubble is a construction pup, Chase the police dog's name refers to a police chase, Rocky the recycling pup has a name starting with "R" because of the "Three R's" (reuse, reduce, recycle), Zuma the water rescue pup's name is derived from the filming location of "Baywatch" (Zuma Beach, California), Skye the pilot's name refers to the sky, and Cap'n Turbot's surname (Turbot) is a type of fish. The two recurring pups, Everest and Tracker, also have meaningful names; Everest the snow rescue pup is named after the snowy Mt. Everest and Tracker is able to track down anything using his advanced hearing. *Marshall is a dalmatian, Rubble is an English bulldog, Chase is a German shepherd, Rocky is a mixed-breed dog, Zuma is a chocolate Labrador, Skye is a cockapoo, Everest is a husky and Tracker is a chihuahua. *Cap'n Turbot's full name is Captain Horatio Turbot (Francois calls him this in several episodes, such as "Pups Save the Diving Bell"). *Marshall and Everest are the only pups with blue eyes. *Marshall and Chase are the only pups with sirens on their vehicles. *Marshall has vertigo, the fear of heights. However, he seems to have no issues with climbing up his ladder. *Marshall is the team's fire dog, Rubble is a construction pup, Chase is a police dog, Rocky is a garbage/recycling pup, Zuma is a water rescue dog and Skye is a helicopter pilot. *Rocky has faced his fear of water on multiple occasions, but never seems to overcome it. *Ryder's ATV can transform into a hovercraft and a snowmobile. *Rubble is terrified of spiders but overcomes his fear when facing the spider king in "Pups Save Apollo". Chase is afraid of the dentist, Skye is afraid of eagles, and Ryder despises brussels sprouts. *Zuma shares his name with Jacob Zuma, the current President of South Africa and the video game Zuma. *Everest and Tracker are the only pups seen without flight packs. *The pups' uniforms form a rainbow color except for purple. *There are 9 pups in the team and 1 human. *In Season 2, Chase was given spy gear. **Marshall was also given a secondary job as a medic in Season 2. *All the pups but Everest have jungle suits. *Everest and Tracker met for the first time in "The Pups' Winter Wonder Show". *Most episodes in Adventure Bay seem to take place in the summer, minus some winter episodes such as "Pups Save Christmas", autumn episodes such as "Pups Turn on the Lights" and "Pups Fall Festival" and episodes in spring such as "Pups Save the Easter Egg Hunt". *The PAW Patrol have gone through a lot of technical vehicle additions including: the PAW Patroller, the Air Patroller the Sea Patroller, and the Mission PAW Cruiser. *Rubble was found in a tree after trying to retrieve the pup's soccer ball seen in "Pups Get a Rubble". *Before the PAW Patrol discovered him, Rubble lived alone as an abandoned pup seen in Rubble's backstory, also seen in "Pups Get a Rubble". **There hasn't been any other PAW Patrol member's backstory beside "Pups Get a Rubble". *Chase is the fastest pup while Marshall is the clumsiest but is faster than Chase by default in "Pups Save a Lucky Collar". *Everest is considerably the oldest while Rubble is the youngest of the group. *Robo-Dog is the only robotic pup on the team. *In "Pups Save the Mayor's Tulips", the pups use to have toys to play with when they were little. **Rubble: His blanket **Chase: Officer Bear (stuffed teedy bear) **Skye: Mr.Sqeakums (a toy mouse) **Rocky: Building Blocks **Zuma: N/A **Marshall: N/A *Chase, Marshall, Zuma and Rocky are the only pups with vehicles that have a second transformation to show their secondary jobs. **Like with Chase having Super Spy gear and Marshall having Medical gear. **Or to extend the abilities of their main jobs, Zuma's Submarine which is used for underwater missions and Rocky's Tugboat used to collect trash on the open sea. Category:Protagonist Trivia